Take Me Home
by Brit Columbia
Summary: Ryo gets tipsy at a party, to Dee's delight.


**Take Me Home**

_by Brit Columbia_

Fandom: FAKE

Pairing: Dee/Ryo

Rating: Mature

Disclaimer: The characters Dee, Ryo, Ted, Janet and the Chief belong to Sanami Matoh, their creator. I was not paid in any way for writing this story.

Timing: Set in the late spring of Dee and Ryo's second year together.

Author's notes: Ryo gets tipsy at a party and Dee benefits. Sheldon is my character. Please review.

**Take Me Home**

"Ryo, are you drunk?" Dee took his lover by the shoulders and steadied him.

"Um, possibly," conceded Ryo, and swayed a little under Dee's hands. "Janet gave me an awesome smoothie thing. I told her not to put vodka in mine, but..." He blinked at Dee. "I don't think she listened."

"Dude, I warned you not to go into the kitchen with Janet and those Transit witches. Didn't I tell you what would happen?"

"Uh-huh." Ryo leaned a little closer to Dee. "Shoulda listened. Wow, you smell good."

"I do?" Dee loosened his grip a little, mainly to see if Ryo would come even closer. "What do I smell like?"

To Dee's amazement, Ryo's nose nuzzled along his jaw and the side of his neck, right there in Sheldon's living room. "Like summer. Like limes, sunshine, and maleness. And sex. Yeah. Mmm." Ryo breathed in deeply through his nose and sighed happily.

"Jesus, Ryo," muttered Dee, with a nervous glance around. "I think you need a little air." He dragged his partner toward the patio, glad that the coolness of the late spring evening had caused him to throw a loose shirt on over his green muscle tank before leaving his apartment earlier. Ryo's uninhibited nuzzling had left him with quite a noticeable hard-on.

He slid open the patio door and looked out at the small, plant-filled space. To his left, cherry tomatoes and miniature peppers gleamed ripely in the moonlight, and the sound of traffic from the next street drifted toward him. No one was out there smoking. Good. It was nice and dark, too. He propelled Ryo through the door ahead of him, and propped him against the wall while he turned back to slide the door closed. He wished there was some way to lock the door from the outside.

As an extra precaution, he moved one of Sheldon's potted laurel trees in front of the door. If someone wandered out from the party, that would slow them down. It would also hide him and Ryo from view, at least long enough for them to spring apart, if need be.

"Dee, where are you? I feel kind of cold..."

"Right here, babe. I got you." Dee pinned Ryo against the brick wall and rubbed his erection against one of Ryo's denim-clad thighs. "I'll warm you up." He didn't think Ryo felt cold at all. God bless Janet and her vodka smoothies.

Ryo made a small, breathy sound of excitement and slid his arms around Dee's back. "Gonna kiss me?"

"Oh yeah," growled Dee, bending his head to Ryo's. Ryo's hot mouth met his eagerly, challenging Dee's tongue with his own. He tasted like vodka and creamy raspberries. When Dee felt one of Ryo's bold hands slide down his back to seize his ass, his erection practically started throbbing in his pants, and he had to pull back from Ryo's mouth to gasp, "Oh, fuck!"

Ryo's hands were all over him, and his voice was urgent against Dee's neck. "Take me home, Dee. I want you. You smell so good, feel so good..."

"Sweetheart, I can't drive in this condition." Dee moved one of Ryo's roaming hands down to the rock-hard erection that was pressing against his zipper from the inside.

"Beautiful," moaned Ryo and began caressing it. Dee almost whimpered. If Ryo kept doing that, there was a danger he was going to blow a load right here.

He and Ryo both stiffened when they heard the grating sound of the patio door sliding open.

"Dee?" It was Ted's voice. "You out here?"

"Ted!" Dee lifted one of the laurel tree's branches so that he could peer through the leaves at his co-worker. "Hold it right there, man. Don't come any closer."

Ted's voice dropped. "You with Ryo?"

"No, I'm with the Chief's mother, you nimrod. I need you to do me a favor, okay?"

"Uh, sure. Guard the door for five minutes?"

"You got it." Maybe Ted wasn't such a nimrod after all.

"It'll cost ya." Ted pulled a piece of celery out of his drink and took a bite off the end.

"How much?" asked Dee, acutely aware of Ryo's brazen hand still fondling his erection. Ryo must be very drunk indeed not to be fazed by the presence of Ted.

"Fifty bucks."

"Fifty bucks! You opportunistic sonofbitch! Thirty."

"Nope." Ted crunched away at his celery. "Fifty. Take it or leave it."

Ryo's other hand came around to the front of Dee's body and together, his two hands slowly started unbuckling Dee's belt. Dee could feel an answering erection pressing up against his ass. Jesus Christ. He had to get rid of Ted, and fast. "Okay fifty. But make it ten minutes, not five. And if anyone gets past you, you forfeit the whole amount, got it?"

"Don't worry. I ate a lot of bean dip. I'm like the Hindenburg. No one's gonna want to come near this door for a while." Ted slid the door closed.

The moment, he heard the click of the lock, Dee whirled and pounced on Ryo like a big feline on a catnip mouse. In less than a second, he had him pinned up against the wall in his former position. "You cocktease!" he hissed.

"Not teasing," murmured Ryo affectionately. "Gonna take care of you." He slid his hands between their bodies and unbuttoned the top of Dee's jeans. "You know, so you can drive me home, and then we can get naked, and... you know."

"Baby, you're killing me..." Dee closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Ryo's. He could feel his lover's hand disengaging his sensitive cock from his underwear, and freeing it to bob unencumbered between them.

"Not killing you. Loving you. Wanting you." One of Ryo's hands slid up under Dee's tank top to run his palm over the taut abs hiding behind it. The other hand closed over Dee's erection and began jerking it with an absolutely perfect rhythm.

Dee groaned quietly and surrendered to his lover's touch. Ryo knew his body, knew what he needed, knew how to give it to him. Here, in the relative privacy afforded by the plants on Sheldon's private patio, he would spend for Ryo in the sweetness of the night air.

And then he would take his gorgeous, tipsy man home and take him the way they both wanted.

-end-


End file.
